Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical devices, such as semiconductor devices including capacitor structures.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor circuits typically include both active semiconductor devices, such as transistors and diodes, as well as passive devices, such as resistors and capacitors. As semiconductor technology has advanced over several decades, both the active semiconductor devices and the passive devices have conventionally been scaled to increasingly smaller dimensions to reduce costs. Capacitors are one of the fundamental components in today's electro is devices and operate by storing a charge.